Misje (Patapon 2)
Misje to podstawowe zadania w fabule. W tym artykule znajduje się lista misji w grze Patapon 2: DonChaka. Misje Wykonywanie misji to jedyny sposób w grze "Patapon 2", na zdobycie materiałów do ewolucji Rareponów, czy też popchnięcie fabuły do przodu. Po pokonaniu misji pojawia się następna oraz kolejny poziom tej samej misji. Im wyższy poziom, tym trudniejsza misja do powtórzenia. Czasami nowe misje pojawiają się dopiero po przejściu ich poprzedników na określonym poziomie. Wiele z misji można powtarzać też w Paraget. Oznaczenia Misji Istnieje kilka oznaczeń informujących, co na danej misji będzie się działo i jakiego są typu. Oto lista tych oznaczeń: Walka z bossem Strażnik (Boss), oznaczany pomarańczowym, wężowym okiem. Jest to misja możliwa do powtarzania. Misja polega na starciu z bossem. Zwykle nagradzana jest specjalnymi łupami na wyższych poziomach. Każda taka misja może być powtarzana w Paraget. Destrukcja fortu Fort, oznaczony wieżyczką otoczoną płotkami na błękitnym tle. Jest to powtórka zwykłej walki z przeciwnikami. Często polega na niszczeniu dużej ilości budowli. Większość z tych misji może być powtarzana w Paraget. Walka fabularna Misja oznaczona mieczem na kremowo-czerwonawym tle. Jest nową dostępną misją fabularną, którą na ogół można przejść tylko raz. Po przejściu można ją powtarzać jako destrukcję fortu lub zostanie zastąpiona przez polowanie bądź trening. Polowanie Polowanie, oznaczone kawałkiem mięsa nadzianym na kość, jasno-zielone tło. Zdobywamy tam materiały lub co ciekawsze skarby. Zwykłe polowanie można powtarzać w nieskończoność. Jest tylko jedna taka misja fabularna. Trening Misja oznaczona Pataponem na jasno-pomarańczowym tle podnoszącym sztangę. Trenujemy tam nasze umiejętności oraz dostajemy za to wynagrodzenie. Można je przechodzić w nieskończoność. Ratunek Misja oznaczona Pataponem, nad którym widnieje napis "HELP". Jest tylko jedna misja w całej grze z tym oznaczeniem, można także tylko raz ją przejść. Jest fabularna, przypomina zwykłą bitwę. Pomoc.png|Ratunek Boss.png|Walka z bossem Trening.png|Trening Polowanko.png|Polowanie Misja.png|Walka fabularna Fort.png|Fort Pogody na Misjach Istnieje kilka rodzajów pogody występujących na misjach. Możemy je zastąpić własną pogodą za pomocą Cudu Juju. Czasami pogoda może być losowa, ale nie może być niezgodna z klimatem, np. burza piaskowa na lodowych terenach. Czasami decyduje ona o pojawieniu się różnych istot. Jaka będzie pogoda można zobaczyć na Mapie Świata. Spotykamy określone rodzaje pogody: Brak pogody Zero zmian pogodowych. Nic się nie dzieje. Na pustyni wówczas pojawiają się gejzery i parzy nas piach. Deszcz Pada deszcz, gaszący dość szybko ogień i uspokajający rozgrzane pustynie. Ponadto rozpędza mgłę. Na Mapie Świata wówczas widzimy chmury i krople deszczu. Burza Pada deszcz, a przy tym błyskawice uderzają w Pataponów i we wrogie jednostki zadając im obrażenia. Dodatkowo pioruny mogą Podpalić lub Zachwiać trafioną jednostką. Bardzo denerwująca pogoda, kiedy walczymy jednostkami słabymi w defensywie. Na Mapie wygląda podobnie jak Deszcz, ale widać też uderzające co jakiś czas pioruny. Z innymi pogodami ma takie same interakcje co deszcz. Zamieć śnieżna Pada wówczas gęsty śnieg, w wyniku czego co jakiś czas któraś jednostka (zarówna sojusznicza, jak i wroga) Zamarza. Często pojawia się wraz z nią dmący wiatr. Należy przy takiej pogodzie uodpornić się na Zamrożenie. Mgła Panuje od lekkiej, do bardzo gęstej mgły. Ciężko w niej zauważyć wrogów, ponieważ zmniejsza ona Nasz zasięg wzroku. Podczas walki z Centurą lub Darantulą nie ma możliwości zadania im obrażeń, więc trzeba szybko zmienić pogodę, używając najlepiej Cudu Deszczu, który nie wywiera negatywnych efektów na Pataponach. Wiatr Wiatr wieje Pataponom w twarz, uniemożliwiając strzały na daleką odległość. Na Mapie Świata widać wstęgi wiatru. Czasami pomaga w walce, wiejąc Pataponom w plecy i zwiększając zasięg ich pocisków. Może też działać w drugą stronę.' Wiatr jako jedyny może krzyżować się z innym rodzajem pogody.' Burza piaskowa Pogoda występująca jedynie na pustyniach. Działa tak samo jak mgła, zmniejsza zasieg wzroku, ale zawsze towarzyszy jej wówczas bardzo silny wiatr. Na Mapie Świata widać przy niej kłęby piachu i kurzu. Deszcz.png|Na misji pada deszcz Burza.png|Na misji panuje burza Śnieżyca.png|Na misji panuje śnieżyca Mgła.png|Na misji panuje mgła Wiatr.png|Na misji panuje silny wiatr Burza piaskowa.png|Na misji panuje burza piaskowa Lista Misji Prolog W prologu poznajemy historię naszego dzielnego plemienia z czasu pomiędzy jedynką a dwójką... Widzimy ich nowy upadek, a także podnosimy na duchu pozostałych... Zaczyna się gra. Prolog jest po części filmem, a po części misją. Misja 1: Hunting on Tochira Beach Pierwsze polowanie dostępne w grze, będące jednocześnie pierwszą misją (nie licząc prologu). Spotykamy na nim Kacheeki, służące zdobyciu podstawowych materiałów. Jeżeli na misji będzie burza, można natknąć się na ciekawe skarby. Z czasem polowanie zostaje znacznie urozmaicone. Ta misja nie ma wielkiego znaczenia w fabule. Misja 2: Exploring the Juju Jungle Druga misja po rozpoczęciu rozgrywki, na której spotykamy wrogie Pataponom plemię (Karmenów) i po raz pierwszy z nim walczymy. Podczas tej misji pomaga Pataponom wielki bohater i uczy ich nowej sztuki walki. Misja dodatkowa: Training: Juju Jungle Course Pierwszy trening, służący głównie by sprawdzić siłę Naszych wojaków. Misja ta pojawia się po przejściu poprzedniej, zamiast tamtej. Im dalej zajdziemy w określonym czasie, tym lepsza nagroda się trafi. Nagrodami mogą być bardzo ciekawe przedmioty, na przykład odblokowujące minigry. Misja 3: Destiny on Nanjaro Hill Na tej misji o dużym znaczeniu fabularnym zdobywamy bęben Chaka, uczymy się piosenki obrony (ChakaChakaPataPon) oraz poznajemy wybrańca, czyli Wakapona (Herosa). Pomagamy mu się wydostać spod głazu, pod którym jest uwięziony, oraz bronimy się przed Dodongą. Misja dodatkowa: Training: Obstacle Course Trening, który pojawia się zamiast poprzedniej misji. Jest dość prosty, ale na wyższych poziomach staje się bardzo trudny. Uczymy się na przemian bronić i atakować. Walczymy z trojgiem braci-armatek... Jednak możemy otrzymać ciekawe nagrody: Materiały i bronie, oraz przedmiot odblokowujący minigrę. Misja 4: Defenders of the Mater Sprout/ Dodonga at Dongara Ruins Pierwsze starcie z bossem w dwójce, bossem jest Dodonga. Musimy zabić go, by odzyskać Nasiono Mater. Stawką jest przywrówcenie do życia zmarłych w katastrofie Pataponów, za czym idzie powiększanie i rozwijanie armii. Misja dodatkowa: Invincible Dragon in the Fog/ Invincible Dragon Majidonga Misja pojawiająca się losowa, odkryta, gdy w Ruinach Dongary panuje mgła, zastępując poprzednią misję. We mgle możemy zmierzyć się z potężniejszym krewnym Dodongi: Majidongą. Spośród innych, typowych walk z bossami tą misję wyróżnia fakt, że jest to walka z rzadkim bossem. Misja dodatkowa: The Great Dinosuar/ Ice-Breathing Kacchindonga Misja prawie identyczna co poprzednia; aczkolwiek pojawia się podczas opadów śniegu, a walczymy z najpotężniejszym krewnym Dodongi; Kacchindongą. Choć misja pojawia się rzadko, może pojawić się we wczesnym etapie gry. Kacchindonga jest jednak jednym z najtrudniejszych bossów w grze, jednym z trzech ostatecznych. Misja 5: Karmen Fortess in Usso Forest Przeciętne starcie z Karmenami w Lesie Usso. Pataponów wspiera kolejny starożytny bohater, który przypomina im potężną sztukę łucznictwa... Zdobywamy na niej trochę ekwipunku (w szczególności łuków), podstawowe materiały do tworzenia Yumiponów, oraz Ka-Ching i Pamięć Yumipona, która pozwala rozwijać klasy łucznika. Misja 6: A Noble Death Pierwsza naprawdę trudna misja w grze, o dużym znaczeniu fabularnym. Walczymy wówczas nie tylko z Karmenami, ale także ze starymi wrogami. Przewodzi im nowy przeciwnik, który rychło okazuje się być antagonistą znanym lepiej, niż jakikolwiek inny... Misji tej nie można powtórzyć, po przejściu jej zatępuje ją polowanie w tym samym miejscu. Misja dodatkowa: Mushrooms in Nyoriki Swamp Polowanie, pojawiające się zamiast poprzedniej misji. Chociaż jest misją dodatkową, przejście go jest niezbędne dla fabuły. Otrzymujemy na nim Cud Deszczu. Polujemy na kilka rodzajów zwierząt. Niestety, wśród nich są zwierzęta agresywne i groźne... Misja 7: Mochichichi's Counterattack/ Angry Mochichichi Kolejne starcie z bossem, tym razem jest to Mochichichi. Plemię Pataponów postanawia upolować coś naprawdę dużego. Misja jest dość prosta, jednak może potrwać. Poza samym ptaszyskiem spotykamy też zwykłe Mochichi. Jest to jedyny przypadek misji-walki z bossem, któremu towarzyszą mniejsze stworzenia. Misja 8: Gong's Trial Misja, bądąca głównie fabularną rozmową, na której uczymy się/przypominamy sobie jak używać Cudów. Pataponów nadzoruje generał Gong. Na tej misji otrzymujemy bęben Don i Lodową Tarczę. Misję albo skończymy perfekcyjnie, albo przegramy sromotnie. Jest bardzo prosta do przejścia. Ma jednak duże znaczenie fabularne. Misja 9: Wicked Acts/ Centura in the Fog Kolejna walka z bossem, tym razem jego imię poznajemy jeszcze przed starciem... Kolejne naturalne zagrożenie dla Pataponów. Tajemniczy, niewidzialny stwór czai się na Patapońskich żołnierzy w Kotlinie Boyayan. Walka jest dość trudna. Do przejścia jej niezbędne są umiejętności w grze. Misja 10: Battle on Mt. Gonrok Pierwsze poważne starcie z Gongiem i Zigotonami... ale też Karmenami. Jednak na tej misji zobaczymy, kto tu jest prawdziwym wrogiem i złą stroną... Misja jest dość długa i może być trudna. Przebiega identycznie co każda bitwa, różni się tylko obecnością generała Gonga. Po przejściu jej zastępuje ją polowanie: Misja dodatkowa: Mist Over Rocky Mountain Polowanie, pojawiające się zamiast poprzedniej misji. Toczy się we mgle, spotkać tam można kilka rzadkich stworzeń, typu Poocheeki czy Pipaty. Po raz pierwszym widzimy tam latające zwierzęta. Jest to proste, typowe polowanie, na którym zdobywamy różnorodne materiały, zaś agresywne zwierzęta nie są zbyt groźne. Ale można też zdobyć mapę, umożliwiajacą rozegranie następnej misji: Misja dodatkowa: Guardian of the Unexplored Dachara Ruins/ Poison Skewer Beast Darantula Kolejne, niefabularne starcie z bossem. Możliwość tej walki uzyskujemy po zabiciu specjalnego zwierzęcia na poprzednim polowaniu. Czeka nas walka z potężniejszym krewnym Century: Darantulą, strażnikiem starożytnych ruin... Zdobyć możemy nie tylko kły, ale też nowy Cud Juju, niedostępny w poprzedniej grze. Misja 11: Fortress at Ejiji Cliff Na Klifie Ejiji Karmeni wznieśli swoje stalowe konstrukcje, które mają powstrzymać Pataponów w drodze do niebios. Na misji tej nie pojawia się nikt ani nic szczególnego. Jest dość długa i może być trudna. Po pokonaniu Shookle'a zamiast tej misji pojawia się misja Recover the Zigoton Catapult, ale po przejściu owej misji z powrotem pojawia się "Fortress at Ejiji Cliff". Misja 12: Pharamatara, Defender of the Sky Pierwsza misja z pół-bossem, jakim jest olbrzymi, uformowany z chmur demon Pharamatara, broniący tajemnic niebios. Jednak czemu przerażajacy demon miałby chronić niebiosa...? Walczymy też z niewielką liczbą Karmeńskich piechurów. Misja ta może być trudna. Jest to pierwsze i nieostatnie starcie z demonami... Misja 13: Sky Castle of the Gods Dość prosta misja, ale ma ważne znaczenie fabularne. Odkrywamy w niej tajemnice, chronione przez pokonanego Pharamatarę. Naszymi wrogami są nie tylko Karmeni. Po raz pierwszy spotykamy nową, dość przerażającą rasę demonów i jej dwóch przywódców... Pomaga nam jednak sam generał Gong, pierwszy raz Zigotoni jawnie wspierają Pataponów. Misja 14: Two Karmens Kolejne starcie z Akumaponami. Ta misja jest nawiązaniem do jednego z najważniejszym wydarzeń w poprzedniej grze Patapon. Spotykamy tam tylko dwoje Karmenów, których łączy szczególna więź.... I poznajemy po tym prawdziwe wcielenie Mrocznego. Oblegamy też niezwykłą buodwlę: Świątynię Zamieci. Na końcu tej misji zdobywamy Cud Śnieżycy. Po przejściu tej misji zastępuje ją polowanie: Misja dodatkowa: Ewe and Bunnies at Bryun Snowfield Polowanie, zastępujące poprzednią misję po jej przejściu. Misja bardzo podobna do misji "Mist Over Rocky Mountain". Polujemy na nim na, pomimo pozorów, bogatą faunę Śnieżnego Pola Bryun. Spotykamy tam wiele pospolitych istot, ale też bardzo rzadkie istoty, takie jak Rappaty czy Pekkorę. Tak samo jak na polowaniu w górach, jedno z upolowanych stworzeń wyrzuca klucz, wskazujący ruiny, w których czai się boss... Misja dodatkowa: Awakening in Neogaeen Ruins/ Dogaeen, the God of Nature Starcie z pradawnym cudem natury i mechaniki, żywą maszyną, wybudowaną przez starożytną cywilizację: Dogaeenem. Na tej misji uczymy się używać piosenki PonPata. Możemy także zdobyć materiały drewniane, unikatowe bronie, a także Bitewne Jaja Gaeena i Dogaeena. Misja 16: Through the Wall of Ice Kolejna bitwa na lodowych terenach przeciw Akumaponom. Misja ma ciekawą właściwość: walka toczy się w Lodowych Murach, przez co klasy dystansowe są bezużyteczne. Ponadto poznajemy drugiego generała Akumaponów... Misja ma średnie znaczenie fabularne. Misja 17: Defeat Frozen Ancient Life Form Manboth/ Huge Manboth in Kochikachi Lake Kolejna walka z bossem! Pataponom kończą się zapasy jedzenia, zatem trzeba upolować coś naprawdę dużego; w tym wypadku wielkiego Manbotha. Jest to misja fabularna. Raczej nie jest zbyt trudna, ale może być długa i uciążliwa. W walce z Manbothem możemy zdobyć sporo mięsa. Na poziomie trzecim wyrzuca przedmiot odblokwujący minigrę alchemików. Misja 18: Shining Star and Black Star Misja bardzo prosta, ale przez popełnienie małego błędu można ją przegrać. Praktycznie nie toczy się walka i nie ma opcji walki. Jest to spotkanie i rozmowa, a nie bitwa. Wśród gwiazd Pataponi spotykają ich starego znajomego, uratowanego w części pierwszej... Misja dodatkowa: Primordial Fangs in Manbo Ruins/ Ancient Guardian Manboroth Po uzyskaniu Czarnej Gwiazdy na poprzedniej misji możemy odnaleźć Ruiny Manbo, gdzie Pataponów czeka walka z prehistoryczną bestią: Manborothem, broniącym ruin. Misja może być trudna. Poznajemy na niej piosenkę PonPonChakaChaka, czyli Naładowanego Ataku lub Naładowanej Obrony. Możemy też zdobyć sporo mięsa wysokiej jakości i Bitewne Jajo Manborotha. Na wyższym poziomie wyrzuca przedmiot, odblokowujący nową minigrę. Misja 19: Memories Opened by the Underworld Gate / Duel at Bababaan Gate Jak powiedział Gong: jedyną metodą na zlikwidowanie Mrocznego i uratowanie jego duszy jest zabicie straszliwego demona. On właśnie daje mroczne siły naszemu wrogowi. W tej fabularnej misji musimy zgładzić zarówno demona, jak i Mrocznego. W niej ostatecznie zostaje potwierdzone, kim niegdyś był Mroczny... Jest ona nawiązaniem do misji Facing GateGhoul Baban z poprzedniej części gry. Misja 20: At Ground Zero Jedna z najtrudniejszych misji w grze! Naszym zadaniem jest zabicie drugiego przywódcy Akumaponów Kuwangattana. Tak samo jak w przypadku Mrocznego, towarzyszyć mu będzie potężny demon. Jest to nawiązanie do misji Zigoton Queen z poprzedniej gry. Można ją przejść tylko raz, ale po pewnym czasie w jej miejscu pojawia się starcie z kolejnym bossem... Misja 21: Evil at the World Core/ Underworld Servant Garuru Kolejne starcie z bossem i tym razem ostatnie z siłami Akumaponów! Po śmierci dwóch generałów przyszedł czas na śmierć bóstwa Akumaponów i zwierzaczka Czarnej Hoshipon: Garuru, silniejszego krewniaka Gorla... Walka jest dość łatwa, ale niezbędne jest użycie nowej piosenki, otrzymanej do tej walki, czyli skoku DonDonChakaChaka. Misja 21: Undying Bird at Melala Volcano/ Firebird Fenicchi Drugie pod rząd starcie z bossem. Tym razem musimy zgładzić ognistego i wiecznie żywego krewniaka Mochichichi'ego, czyli Fenicchi'ego, łakomego celu dla Patapońskich łowców. Walka nie jest zbyt trudna, ale popełnienie błędu może być groźne. Choć jest to misja fabularna, prawie nie ma znaczenia fabularnego. Przy przejściu tej misji po raz trzeci uzyskamy przedmiot odblokowujący nową minigrę Rah Gashapona. Misja 22: Crossing the Korakan Desert Po pokonaniu Akumaponów czas wrócić do walki z Karmenami. Aby dotrzeć do ich terenów musimy przebyć śmiercionośną pustynię, unikając strzelających z piachu gejzerów gorąca. Po raz kolejny niezbędny jest Deszcz Juju. Misja jest dość ciężka do przejścia i bardzo długo. Jest to też jedna z nielicznych misji nie będących polowaniami, na których pojawia się zwierzę łowne: Gancheek. Misja 23: Beast of the Korakan Desert/ Zaknel, King of the Desert I znów starcie z bossem, tym razem jest to znany nam dobrze z części pierwszej Zaknel. Tak samo zagradza Pataponom pustynię, a wraz z nią drogę do Końca Świata. Starcie jest fabularne i dość łatwe. Zaknel nie wyrzuca żadnych specjalnych łupów, tylko materiały (warzywa) oraz swoje Bitewne Jajo. Misja dodatkowa: The Mystery of Smokestorms in the Desert Polowanie, pojawiające się zamiast misji "Crossing the Korakan Desert" po pokonaniu Zaknela. Polujemy na niej na dość bogatą faunę Pustyni Moakan: pustynne Kacheeki, Babatto i Dobatto, Gancheeki oraz Uji. Znajdujemy też Wep, z którego wydobywamy bardzo cenny Cud Wiatru Juju. Misja nie jest fabularna, ale warto ją przejść. Jest to już ostatnie polowanie w grze. Po pewnym czasie zamiast niego pojawiają się misja Kimen the Spearbearer, a potem A Promise!? Meden's Capture!!. Misja 24: Battle at Ekkora Oasis/ Big Battle at Ekkora Oasis Kolejne starcie z Karmenami. Tym razem musimy zniszczyć niezwykłą twierdzę, Wieżę Robomenów. W Oazie Ekkora szkoleni są Robomeni, my zaś musimy zniszczyć ich fortecę. Jest to misja fabularna. Po pewnym czasie pojawia się możliwość powtarzania jej. Jest też nawiązaniem do misji z pierwszej części Patapon w której niszczy się Wieżę Dekatonów. Misja 25: Masked Country and Three Generals Karmeni koncentrują swe wojska w Dżungli Menkame, a my musimy zobaczyć, co tam robią. Spotykamy wówczas nowego, przerażającego wroga: wodza Karmenów, a także jego trzech sługusów... Ogółem misja ma duże znaczenie fabularne, aczkolwiek polega tylko na posłuchaniu Karmeńskich generałów i rozwaleniu ich opuszczonej bazy. Nie da się jej powtarzać, ale po pewnym czasie na jej miejscu pojawia się misja Hukmen the Staffbearer. Misja 26: Raging Jungle Guardian/ Patapon-Eating Plant Shookle W dżungli, którą Pataponi muszą przejść czyha straszliwa, żywa roślina, jaką jest znany nam z jedynki Shookle. Walka z nim nie ma dużego znaczenia fabularnego, jest to typowe starcie z bossem. Za pokonanie go zdobywamy materiały (nasiona) oraz Bitewne Jaja Shookle'a i na poziomie 5. Shooshookle'a. Poza tym nie występują żadne specjalne łupy. Misja 27: Absolute Despair Ważna dla fabuły misja, mająca pokazać, iż Patpońska droga ku zwycięstwie nie jest usłana różami... Bez katapulty, którą miał dostarczyć Pataponom generał Gong musimy zaatakować wielką fortecę Sokshi, co jest skazane na porażkę. Nieważne co zrobimy; na naszym poziomie misję musimy przegrać. Ale i tak w pewnym sensie odniesiemy sukces... Po pewnym czasie zamiast tej misj pojawia się misja Parabola of Hope. Misja 28: Recover the Zigoton Catapult! Jak się okazało, Gong nie zdradził Pataponów... To Karmeni ukradli katapultę. Musimy ją odzyskać. Ta misja pojawia się zamiast misji "Fortress at Ejiji Cliff", której jest prawie identyczną powtórką. Największym ryzykiem w tej misji jest zniszczenie katapulty, co jest bardzo łatwe... Misja 29: Nomen the Shieldbearer Pierwsze starcie z jednym z Karmeńskich generałów! Pokonać należy potężnego Tatemena, Nomena. Usiłuje on zatrzymać podróżującą z nami lady Meden i zniszczyć katapultę. Dlatego w walce musimy uważać nie tylko na naszych żołnierzy, ale i na jej powóz... Misja ta pojawia się zamiast misji Ewe and Bunnies at Bryun Snowfield i znika po pierwszym przejściu. Jest to najprostsza z misji w której pokonujemy Karmeńskiego Generała. Misja 30: Kimen the Spearbearer Ponieważ musieliśmy wrócić się po katapultę do przekroczonych już terenów, teraz musimy z powrotem przemieżyć znane nam terytoria: tym razem ponownie przekraczamy Pustynię Korakan. Ogółem ta misja jest identyczna do poprzedniej, za wyjątkiem wrogich jednostek i budowli oraz terenu akcji. Na drodze Pataponów staje Kimen, potężny Karmeński włócznik... Ma te same cele co poległy Nomen Misja ta pojawia się zamiast misji The Mystery of Smokestorms in the Desert i znika po jej przejściu. Wbrew pozorom to najtrudniejsza z misji w której musimy chronić powóz Meden przed zniszczeniem. Misja 31: Hukmen the Staffbearer Ostatnia walka z Karmeńskimi generałami: jest nim Hukmen, potężny Mahomen. Po jego śmierci nic ani nikt już nam nie zablokuje drogi do oblężenia bramy Sokshi. Ten oficer jest jednak znacznie bardziej podstępny i ambitny... Misja ta pojawia się na miejscu misji Masked Country and Three Generals i nie można jej powtarzać. Ja końcu znajdujemy przedmiot, oblokowujący walkę z bossem: Misja dodatkowa: Defenders of Kunekunel/ The Great Dokaknel Starcie z bossem: nie fabularne, ale dodatkowe. Walczymy tam ze znanym nam z jedynki krewniakiem pokonanego dawno temu Zaknela, czyli Dokaknelem. Jego ruiny zostają odkryte po zabiciu Hukmena. Poza standardowymi materiałami (warzywami), zabijając potwora na wyższym poziomie otrzymujemy też przydatny Cud Burzy Juju. Misja 32: Parabola of Hope/ New Parabola of Hope Jedna z najtrudniejszych misji, długo wyczekiwane powtórzenie nieudanego "Absolute Despair", tym razem z szansą na powodzenie. Ponownie musimy podejść pod bramę Sokshi/Sochiki, ale tym razem mamy ją rozwalić. W walce pomaga nam katapulta i Ziggerzank Zigotonów. Misję tą można powtarzać (także w Paraget), ale bez wsparcia czołgu. Na koniec zdobywamy przedmiot, odblokowujący kolejne starcie z bossem... Misja dodatkowa: Terrible Fang at Guguchoppa Ruins/ White Hot Claw Ciokinna Misja, na której uczymy się ostatniej piosenki: PataPonDonChaka, czyli ochrony przed Efektami Statusu. Otrzymujemy ją do walki z Ciokingiem, znanym nam z jedynki przepotężnym, potwornym krabem. Poza nową piosenką na różnych poziomach otrzymamy też Bitewne Jaja aż dwóch potworów. Misję tą odblokowujemy po zniszczeniu Bramy Sokshi, niezależnie, czy w misji "Absolute Despair" czy "Parabola of Hope". Misja 33: A Promise?! Meden's Capture! Kolejna misja nawiązująca do jedynki. Meden chciała przyjrzeć się oblężeniu Bramy Sokshi, jednak po drodze została porwana przez wrednych Karmenów! Znów wracamy na Pustynię Moakan. Misji tej nie można powtarzać i pojawia się ona zamiast misji The Mystery of Smokestorms in the Desert. Po przejściu z powrotem pojawia się polowanie. Jest to jedyna misja typu "Ratunek" w grze. Misja 34: The Underworld's Newest Weapon/ Underworld Machine Giant Kanogias Przedostatnia walka z bossem w fabule! Oto Ormen Karmen przywołał z Zaświatów straszliwą machinę wojenną, dodatkowo posiadającą własny rozum. Musimy zniszczyć ową broń, czyli Kanogiasa. Walka jest dość prosta, ale wystarczy jeden błąd, a skończy się tragicznie... Nie dostajemy od niego zadnych niezwykłych łupów. Jest to jedna z nielicznych misji, których miejsce akcji jest nieokreślone. Misja 35: Black Hoshipon Eternal/ Undereworld Tank Zugagang Rebuilt Ostatnia już walka z Karmeńskimi siepaczami, oraz ostatnie spotkanie z Czarną Hoshipon i działalnością Akumaponów. Patapony w koncu wracają do kraju swych pradawnych przodków. Musimy się zmierzyć z Zugagangiem, kolejną morderczą machiną, będącą dziełem demonów z Zaświatów. Przy przejściu tej misji na poziomie trzecim uzyskujemy przedmiot, odblokowujący walkę z jednym z najpotężniejszych bossów w grze: Misja dodatkowa: Fighting the Living Fortress/ Living Fortress Ganodias Po trzykrotnym zniszczeniu Zugagangu odblokowujemy znajdujące się nieopodal Ruiny Dogashan, w których czeka nas walka z przepotężnym bossem, ulepszoną i starszą wersją Kanogiasa, czyli Ganodiasem. Jest on jednym z trzech ostatecznych bossów w grze. Jest też bogatym źródłem materiałów (stopów metali). Zabijając go na trzecim poziomie pozyskamy nowy Cud Juju:' Cud Trzęsienia Ziemi'. Misja 37: Once Upon a Time in Patapole Ostatnia walka z Karmenami! Musimy teraz pokonać ostatecznego wodza Karmenów, Ormen Karmena. Osobiście okupuje on Pałac Patapole; święte miejsce, w którym stworzone zostało plemię Pataponów. Jednak walka toczy się o coś więcej niż pałac... Po przejściu tej misji zamiast niej pojawia się starcie z finałowym bossem: Misja 38: The Downfall of the Patapons/ The Great Cursed Dettankarmen Ostateczna walka w całej fabule! Ostatnim naszym wrogiem jest Dettankarmen: olbrzymi demon, przywołany przez Ormen Karmena. Jeśli go nie pokonamy, on zniszczy cały świat. Po jego śmierci widzimy epilog i w końcu kończy się nasza walka. Jednak po pokonaniu tego bossa na poziomie trzecim okazuje się, że to jeszcze nie koniec... Epilog Zakończenie. Po pokonaniu Dettankarmena widzimy dotarcie Pataponów do Końca Świata i uwolnienie Księżniczki... Pokazują się też napisy końcowe. Rola Wielkiego Patapona jest w tej "misji" niewielka. Po epilogu wciąż można przechodzić różne misje, zaś jedna z nich następuje po nim: Misja dodatkowa: The Grey Rainbow, and the Other Face/ Traitor Mask's Great Demon, Zuttankarmen Ostateczna walka z najtrudniejszym bossem w całej grze! Okazuje sie się, że Ormen Karmen zaplanował jeszcze jeden plan awaryjny: po trzykrotnym pokonaniu Dettankarmena pojawia się jeszcze potężniejszy demon, Zuttankarmen, demon z Karmeńskich legend. Ma on te same cele co jego poprzednik... Podziękowania dla Tydeusa "2000", który spędził mnóstwo czasu, by napisać prawie WSZYSTKIE misje opisane w tym artykule i odnowić je. Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Misje Kategoria:Solucja Kategoria:Fabuła Kategoria:Misje fabularne Kategoria:Misje dodatkowe Kategoria:Walki z bossami Kategoria:Polowania Kategoria:Treningi